My Time is Now
by immortaleplus
Summary: Austin Moon wants to be the best singer in the world, and he knows he has what it takes to get there, and with the help of his bes friends, he'll get there.
1. My Time is Now update!

Introduction

(Characters:)

Ross Lynch as Austin Moon

Laura Marano as Ally Dawson

Calum Worthy as Dez

Raini Rodriguez as Trish

(Special Guest Stars:)

Justin Bieber, Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus, Jonas Brothers, Taylor Swift, Ryan Seacrest, Big Time Rush, and a lot, I mean a lot of other celebrities.

(Plot:) Austin Moon is trying to break into the entertainment business, and with the help of his best friends, he'll achieve his dream, some drama, and some more good friends along the way to being the best singer in the world.


	2. The Next Super Star!

Chapter 1

Austin pov

My name is Austin Moon, I live in Miami, Florida, I was born May 7th, 1994. My best friends are Ally, Dez, and Trish. We've been best friends forever, and we plan on keeping it that way. Today is May 23rd, 2008. Im at my school's talent show, and im about to sing a song and put it over the internet. Hopefully people see my video and they like my singing. My friends say im a great singer, and I think im a great singer, but let's just hope my other friends think im a good singer.

(Chris Brown- Wall to Wall)

Pull up Pull up, cant believe the girls club packed

What up what up? Shawty wanna lead to the back, to the back

Ain't been in here 15 minutes, got a pocket full of digits

And she just wont take no

Hold up hold up, now little mama wanna get back

Slow up slow up, sayin' she don't wanna share what she have, she have

Ain't no particular one that's getting the water gun

So many that I want

They packed up in her wall to wall and

I don't hear nothing but ladies callin'

I'm tryna give one of them all this

But they keep comin' from wall to wall

Another two just came ans said they love me on the radio

Two twins that's a cool little scenario

They talkin' leabin' right now

Wanna put in some itme 'cause you know what they're already about

One talking about she like the way that I pop

And the other one said she wanna just watch

I'm game for anything damn thang, but there's more than 200 dames

That's ready to go

They packed up in her wall to wall and

I don't hear nothing but ladies callin'

I'm tryna give one of them all this

But they keep comin' from wall to wall

They packed up in her wall to wall and

I don't hear nothing but ladies callin'

I'm tryna give one of them all this

But they keep comin' from wall to wall

They packed up in her wall to wall and

I don't hear nothing but ladies callin'

I'm tryna give one of them all this

But they keep comin' from wall to wall

They packed up in her wall to wall and

I don't hear nothing but ladies callin'

I'm tryna give one of them all this

But they keep comin' from wall to wall

So many lookin' good in here

I don't even know which one I want

If I had to choose ya'll know

I would take all ya'll with me

Who wanna try me on the floor

Who ready to come and get this

All I know that im feelin' this party

And you can say im so with it

They packed up in her wall to wall and

I don't hear nothing but ladies callin'

I'm tryna give one of them all this

But they keep comin' from wall to wall

They packed up in her wall to wall and

I don't hear nothing but ladies callin'

I'm tryna give one of them all this

But they keep comin' from wall to wall

They packed up in her wall to wall and

I don't hear nothing but ladies callin'

I'm tryna give one of them all this

But they keep comin' from wall to wall

They packed up in her wall to wall and

I don't hear nothing but ladies callin'

Yea, Smash on the radio, bet I penned it

Yea, Smash on the radio, bet I penned it

Yea, Smash on the radio, bet I penned it

Yea, Smash on the radio, bet I penned it

(crowd cheers)

Austin: (walks backstage) how'd I do?

Ally: you were amazing

Dez: (runs up) I got great to make a video, and I can post it up, tonight

Austin: I knew you would get good footage

Trish: they jus cant stop cheering

Austin; I know, it's amazing

Ally: c'mon, let's go, I don't wanna be here anymore

Austin: yeah, I wanna take a seat

(a few days later in Virgina Beach, Virgina)

Timbaland: (watching Austin Moon perform Wall to Wall by Chris Brown) wow, he is good.

Justin: who?

Timbaland: this Austin Moon kid, he is performing Chris Brown's Wall to Wall and he is killing it

Justin: let me see (watches video)

Whoh, I think we just found the next big music star

Timbaland: (smiles) I think your right


	3. Discovered

Austin pov

So it's 2 days after school ended and my video from the talent show is blowing up, im gonna perform another song and hope people like it like my other video. It's a cover of one of my favorite singers Chris Brown.

(Chris Brown- Yo Excuse Me Miss)

Whoa Whoa

Do do do do do

Yeah

Yeah

[Verse 1:]

Yo,

Tell me fellas have you seen her? (Seen her)

It was about five minutes ago

When I seen the hottest chick

That a young'n

Never seen before

I said Yo,

Tell her girls I want to meet her (meet her)

On second thought that ain't the way to go

I got give her game proper

Spit it so she'll get it

There she is I got to stop her

Or should I talk about her smile? (It's been said before)

Or what about her style? (Too obvious)

I'm out of time

She's out the door

I got to go for mine

I think I'll say

[Chorus:]

Yo

I don't know your name but excuse me miss

I saw you from across the room

And I got to admit that you got my attention

You're making me want to say yo

I know you're trying to leave but excuse me miss

I saved the last dance for you

How I love to keep you here with me oh baby

[Verse 2:]

Now shorty grab hold of my hand

And let's pretend the floor is ours

You say you don't really dance

Don't worry about it

We'll just 1,2 step

1,2 step

Now if the music is moving too fast (too fast)

Grab my hand a little tighter (tighter)

Don't be afraid to move a little closer

Girl, there is something about you that makes me want to say

[Chorus (2x)]

Yo

I don't know your name but excuse me miss

I saw you from across the room

And I got to admit that you got my attention

You're making me want to say yo

I know you're trying to leave but excuse me miss

I saved the last dance for you

How I love to keep you here with me oh baby

[Breakdown:]

I want to be where you are

Ain't nothing wrong with dancing

Baby it's so romantic

Baby I can be in your heart

So many things I want to tell you

I think that I should start by saying

Yo

I don't know your name but excuse me miss

I saw you from across the room

I got to give her game proper

Spit it so she get it

There she is- I got to stop her

I know your trying to leave but excuse me miss

I saved the last dance for you

How I love to keep you here with me oh baby

[Spoken:]

Now everbody just clap your hands like this(like this)

Just clap your hands like this (woo like this)

And if your shorty in the house tonight

Just grab her by the hand homie

Make her understand you all was made to dance like this (like this)

You all was made to bounce like this (whoa like this)

Just let her know she was made for you.

And you want to do everything she want to man.

[Laughs]

Woo!

Dez: (stops filming) that was awesome, I can totally have it up in 10 minutes

Austin: really?

Dez: yeah, too bad Ally and Trish had to miss the performance

Austin: yeah… oh well

Dez: yeah, imam go put it up

Austin:, you don't mind if I check my email

Dez: go ahead

Austin: thanks (checks his email) NO WAY!

Dez: what?

Austin: I just got email from Timbaland

Dez: who?

Austin: Timbaland, he's one of the biggest producers in the world, it says he saw my video and liked what he saw, and he wants to meet him about SIGNING A RECORD DEAL!  
Dez: dude, send in the new video

Austin: good idea

Dez: ill send it

Austin: do it (smiles)

Dez: (sends video) alright I sent it

Austin: YES!

Dez: dude this is awesome

Austin: I know, im probably gonna be famous, and go on tours, release albums

Dez: dude, you're an amazing singer, I totally saw this coming, congradulations man

Austin: thanks Dez

Both: (do their handshake) WHAT UP!


	4. Record Deal?

Austin Pov

Im here in Viginia Beach, Virginia. Timbaland sent me a email saying he wanted to meet me there, so he bought me a plane ticket to Virginia. Im probably gonna be a signed artist coming back to Miami. Im here in my hotel room, looking at my videos and see that my talent show video has over 12 million hits. It's almost time to go and see Timbaland, so I get dressed and leave. I walk out of my hotel room and down the hall are two girls who scream, and they run to me.

Girl #1: your Austin Moon, from the videos

Austin: yup, that's me

Girl #2: can we have your autograph

Austin: sure (signs their purses)there you go

Girl #1: thank you (both girls leve)

Austin: I can get used to that (walks away) (walks into the lobby and a lot of other people recognize him)

Girl by front desk: it's Austin Moon!

(all the girls run to him)

Austin: (thinking) oh my gosh! im an over-night sensation!

(10 minutes later)

Austin: (walks out and see's a limo driver with his name) Im Austin Moon

Limo: what took you so long

Austin: girls! Lets go

(20 minutes later)

Austin: (walks into the studio and takes a sit)

Timbaland: (walks in and see's Austin sitting) Austin Moon!

Austin: Timbaland, what's up

Timbaland: nothing, let's go to my office

Austin: yeah

(In Miami)

Austin: (walks in to ally's Store "Sonic Boom") what's up guys

Dez: dude, there about to talk about you on tv

Austin: really?

Trish: yeah, come look

Austin: (walks over)

TMZ Reporter #1: we got Austin Moon, the kid who released the videos of him singing

Steve: the blondie kid

TMZ Reporter #1: yeah, there was a fan taking a video of him singing autographs, and taking pictures, and he when he's done he gets into a limo and leaves, and she follows him to Timbaland's studio in Virginia Beach

Steve: really?

TMX Reporter #1: yeah, and about 3 hours three hours later, they both walk outside of the label and they both shake hands and Austin goes back to his hotel room. Later in the day,. We look up Austin Moon and we find his twitter, and he tweeted saying that him and Timbaland just finished an important meeting and that he has agreed to sing a record deal with Timbaland's labe. We try to contact Timbaland, and we does answer us saying that it's true, he has signed Austin Moon to a record deal, so Austin Moon is now a signed artist

Steve: well good for him

Ally: (turns off tv)

It's true than

Austin: yup, im a signed artist

Dez: alright, congratulations

Austin and Dez: (do hand shake) WHAT UP!

Ally: so, when do you start recorxding an album,

Austin; that's just it, im gonna go record my album in Virginia

Ally: really?

Austin: yeah

Dez: so, your kleaving?

Austin; yeah, and were gonna have fun

Ally: we?

Austin: yeah, he said I could bring some friends over for the summer and im taking you three with me

Ally: that's so cool im gonna get to meet Timbaland

Austin: (smiles) we leave in 2 days

Dez: if we leave in 2 days, I better start packin

Trish: me too

Ally: yeah, bye Austin

Austin: (smiles and walks away)


	5. Time To Start Recording

Austin Pov

Were here in Miami, it turns out Tinbaland has a studio here so , were not gonna leave to virgina, Timbaland called me to tell me that about a couple of hours after we saw the tv report, so I get to record my album in my hometown Miami. Im taking my friends to meet timbaland, he texted me saying he flew in last night to record with me, and that he brought a friend, who wanted to meet me, so were on our way to his studio. We get there and we pull up to his studio.

Austin: Timbaland, were here

Timbaland: (walks up) yo

Austin; these are my friends, hope you don't mind if I brought them over

Timbaland: it's cool

AustiN: Tim, meet Ally, Trish, and Dez

Timbaland: nice to meet you guys

Ally: it's so awesome to meet you

Austin: Ally's a song writer, Dez is the director of both my videos, and Trish is my manager

Timbaland: A song-writer

Ally: yeah, I just started writing songs when I was a little kid

Timbaland: yeah, Austin told me a lot about you being a talented song-writer, and he suggested you write some songs for his album

Ally; really?

Austin: yeah, what do you say?

Ally: im in

Austin: yes

Ally: (thinks) actully, remember last week, I was writing a song

Austin: yeah

Ally: well, it was actually a song for you to sing on the next video, but it can be on the album instead

Austin: really, can I see it

Ally: it's right here (takes out the song) you wanna read the lyrics

Timbaland: yeah, I'll do it (reads the lyrics) I like the song so far, and I can produce the song

?: yo Tim, where are you?

Timbaland: over here

?: (walks over)

Austin: no way, Justin Timberlake

JustIn: in the flesh, you must be Austin Moon

Austin: yup

Justin: so I saw the video, and think you could be the next big music star

Austin: you think so?

Justin; yeah, so your gonna start recording?

Austin: yup, were gonna record some songs for my album

Justin: maybe I can write a song for you

Austin: really?

Justin; yeah

Austin: awesome, oh by the way this is Ally, Trish, and Dez. Ally's the song-writer, Dez, is the director, and Trish is my manager

Justin: well, it's nice to meet you,

Ally, maybe we can write a song together

Ally: really?

Justin: yeah, for Austin's album

Ally: yeah, that'll be awesome

Timbaland, so what do you say we start recording the album

Austin: yeah


	6. Double Take

(January 20th 2009)

Austin pov

So it's been almost 6 month's since I signed my record deal, and today in going to Ryan Seacrest's radio show to release my first single, and for my first radio interview. I walk in and see Ryan by his desk.

Ryan: Austin Moon, how you doing?

Austin im good, thanks for having me here

Ryan: no problem, when I saw that tweet were you said you finished recording your album 3 weeks ago, I knew I had to have you premiere your song here

Austin: yeah

Ryan: so what did you eat for breakfast?

Austin: I made some pancake's with bacon and toast

Ryan: ….. don't talk to me

Austin: (laughs)

(5 minutes later)

Ryan: welcome back, Im Ryan Seacrest, and today we have a special guest in the studio, making his radio interview debut, and he is also here to release his first single off his debut album, he signed with Timbaland over the summer and he became an over-night sensation , give it up for Austin Moon

Austin: what's up guys

Ryan: ok now, what's your first single called?

Austin; it's called Double Take

Ryan and what is the name of your debut album?

Austin: it's a self-titled album

Ryan: ok, now we know the album is called Austin Moon

Austin: yeah, it wasn't really hard to pick a name for the album

Ryan: some time's it is

Austin: yeah, some time's

Rya: now, is it true that you worked with Justin Timberlake on some songs

Austin: yeah, I got to meet him, and he produced some of my songs for my album, I remember when I started recording my album I met Justin, and he said he wanted to write and produce some songs with me, so we worked together, and it was amazing, he is a talented singer, which is why im a huge fan of Justin

Ryan: ok now, did you meet anybody else?

Austin: yeah, I got to meet Missy Elliot, Nelly Furtado, and Sean Garrett

Ryan: what was it like meeting Sean Garrett, another huge producer?

Austin: it was awesome, we met and he produced one of my songs for my album, and getting to with Sean was amazing, I just couldn't believe I met him, now I cant believe I worked with him.

Ryan: now, is this your first time in LA?

Austin: it is, I was gonna come here in October, but I decided not to so I can finish my album, but this is my first time here, and I totally love it here, the fresh air, the sun shining, although this isn't Miami

Ryan: that's right your from Miami, how is it over there?

Austin: it's awesome, the weather over there, make's it feel like it's summer almost everyday.

Ryan: is there a beach near where you live

Austin: yes, I'd go surfing, hang out by the ocean with my friends, have the music full blast, and just chill

Ryan: now, I wanna talk about your videos

Austin: ok

Ryan: tell me, why did you put them up?

Austin: well, I wasn't, it was my friend's idea, he told me he wanted to record the performance I did at my school's talent show, the day before it happened, so I said yeah, and I suggested we put it up on youtube

Ryan: did you think you think the video would be popular?

Austin: not at all, I didn't think it would be good, but obviously I was wrong.

Ryan: (laughs) ok, now we got a caller in (answers phone) hello, your live with Austin Moon, what's your name?

?: Brittney

Ryan: hello

Austin: hi Brittney

Ryan: what's your question for Austin?

Brittney: what is your favorite song off your debut album?

Austin: my favorite song off my album is "Not a Love Song"

Ryan: why?

Austin: well, because there ain't a lot of songs that that say this is not a love song, so I like the whole idea of it, it was to make sure that even though it says that I like hanging out with you, this is not a love song, were just friends

Ryan: yeah, next caller, what's your name?

?: Melanie

Ryan: what's your question?

Melanie: how old are you and are you single?

AustIn: (laughs) im only 14, I turn 15 in May, and yes, im single, im not allowed to date until I turn 15 in a few month's

Ryan: really?

Austin: yeah, my mom says in too young to date

Ryan: (laughs) well, she ain't wrong

Austin: nope

Ryan: ok, next caller, what is your name?

?: David

Ryan: what's your question?

David: do you like sports? And if yes, which ones?

Austin: I do, I love sports. I love the Miami Dolphins, Miami Heat, the Florida Mariners, and that's pretty muchit

Ryan: the Dolphins did better than what I thought they would do

Austin: of course, there the Dolphins, they always do better

Ryan ok now, were gonna continue the calls later, but right now,it's the moment we've been waiting for, im gonna premiere Austin Moon's new song "Double Take". And here it is.

(Austin Moon Double Take)

(verse 1)

Flip the switch, Turn on the lightning

Get it right, show 'em how it's done

Freak it up, no matter how you dress that song

Girl you know, you gotta number one

Go with it, you got'em where you want 'em

Drop the the beat, they need to hear your sound

Play it up, it's coming down to you right now

(chorus)

They wanna know, know, know

Your name, name, name

They want the girl, girl, girl

With game, game, game

And when they look, look, look,

your way, way, way

you gotta make (make), make (make)

make 'em do a double take

Make' em do a double take

Yeah, yeah

(verse 2)

This could be an over night sensation, you and me tearing up the floor

Let it go, this party's up to you right now

(chorus)

They wanna know, know, know

Your name, name, name

They want the girl, girl, girl

With game, game, game

And when they look, look, look,

your way, way, way

you gotta make (make), make (make)

make 'em do a double take

They wanna know, know, know

Your name, name, name

They want the girl, girl, girl

With game, game, game

And when they look, look, look,

your way, way, way

you gotta make (make), make (make)

make 'em do a double take

make 'em do a double take

(guitar solo)

C'mon

(chorus)

They wanna know, know, know

Your name, name, name

They want the girl, girl, girl

With game, game, game

And when they look, look, look,

your way, way, way

you gotta make (make), make (make)

make 'em do a double take

(chorus)

They wanna know, know, know

Your name, name, name

They want the girl, girl, girl

With game, game, game

And when they look, look, look,

your way, way, way

you gotta make (make), make (make)

make 'em do a double take

(end of song)

Ryan: and that was the official premiere of Double Take by Austin Moon. Im gonna say that is a very good song

Austin: thanks

Ryan: did you write it?

Austin: part of it, but it was mostly written by my best friend Ally Dawson

Ryan: oh really?

Austin: yeah, we wrote this song together, and Timbaland produced the song

Ryan: will, I love the song, and let me predict that this will be a hit… we will be back after this break (goes off-air) that was an amazing song

Austin: thank you

Ryan: I really think that is a hit, I mean, that was a very great song

Austin: like I said , I owe it all to my best friend Ally.

Ryan: well, it was good having you here

Austin: thanks for having me here


	7. Austin Moon, Your Going On Tour!

Chapter 6

Austin pov

Im here at my hotel room, im bored, there is nothing to do, im just here watching tv. It's 3:30pm and there is nothing, im thinking about going out to eat or down to the pool, when I get a call from Timbaland, he only call's when we have some important things to talk about.

Timbaland: Austin, what you doing?

Austin: im just in my hotel room, im thinking about going out to eat, why?

Timbaland: because im flying into L.A. right now, I was wondering if you wanna meet up

Austin: sure, what time

Timbaland: say 6

Austin: yeah, that's ok

Timbaland: alright see ya then

AustIn: (hangs up) I still got time to relax

(at Yamshiro's)

Austin: (walks in)

Timbaland: Austin

Austin: hey Tim

Timbaland: so, how did the interview go earlier?

Austin: it went great, Ryan was awesome

Timbaland; told you

Austin: but he's more awesome than I thought he was

Timbaland: so, what have you done since?

Austin: nothing really, except I have an appearance at the Grove for a meet & greet this Saturday, and I have to stay in L.A. for about another month, so because my album's photo shoot is gonna be out here, I have a CD signing the week it come's out, and I have to perform on Ellen tomorrow, with an interview, and a lot of magazine's wanna get a photo-shoot and interview so, im booked until the end of February.

Timbaland: wow, already living the life of a superstar

Austin: yeah. Knew it would be hard, but not this hard

Timbaland: well, get used to it, it's your life from here on out

Austin: I know

Timbaland: so, I have an announcement to say

Austin: what is it?

Timbaland: how would you like to go on tour this summer

Austin: really, me a tour

Timbaland: yeah, Austin Moon on tour for the whole summer

Austin: who's touring with me?

Timbaland: Demi Lovato

Austin: no way

Timbaland: yup, she's touring in the summer as well, who better to tour with Austin Moon

Austin: awesome, when does it start?

Timbaland: were still working out the dates for the tour, but rehearsal's for the tour start in May

Austin: really?

Timbaland, and I also want you to do a concert at Miami next month, were about to start promoting your first concert

Austin: really, you want me to perform in my hometown

Timbaland: yeah, where else is better than your hometown

Austin: yeah. Well, imhungry, imam order

Timbaland: alright


	8. My First Interview part 1

Chapter 7

Austin pov

So I wake up early the next day and I turn on the TV, and I flip thru the channels when I get a call from Dez.

Dez: hey Austin, what's going on, what was so important that you needed top call me, Ally, and Trish

Austin: well, im gonna do a concert in Miami, and im gonna go on tour in the summer

Ally: really?

Austin: yeah, Tim told me last night, but he's still working out the date's for the summer tour, and guess who im touring with.

Dez: who?

Austin: im gonna tour with Demi Lovato, and I asked if you guys can come with me on the tour and he said yes, im inviting you guys to go with me on the tour

Ally: really?

Austin: yeah, touring it's gonna be so cool

Dez: dude, this is huge, im gonna take my camera and put some footage on the Official Austin Moon Youtube page.

Austin; yeah, I haven't checked in on it for a while, what's going on?

Dez: nothing really, we just uploaded a lyric video of Double Take last night

Austin: yeah, how's it doing

Dez; it already has over 2,000 views, with people saying great things about the song, and how you're a great singer

Austin: wow, I have fan's already

Ally: yeah, so what you doing?

Austin: I got and interview and performance on Ellen today, then tomorrow in got a photoshoot, with Popstar Magazine! And they wanna do an interview on me

Ally: Well, good luck on your performance today

Austin: thanks

Dez: dude, get on autograph of Ellen for me, I love her show

Austin: I'll try dude

Dez: thanks man, and, I'll try to upload the performance if I download it, so I can put it on the youtube page

Austin: alright, well, I'll let you go, I gotta get ready for Ellen

Ally; alright, bye (hangs up)

Austin: bye (hangs up)


	9. My First Interview part 2

Chapter 8

(Authors Note: Shout-Out to Queenc1 for reviewing every chapter in the story)

Austin pov

Im here at Universal Studios for my interview and performance I have on Ellen. Im waiting to be called to the stage. Then the producer tell's me to get ready.

Ellen: today, we have a special guest, he released his first single "Double Take" yesterday, and he is being talked about right now, he is gonna perform for us at the end of the show, please give it up for Austin Moon!

Austin: (walks out and people cheer, goes and shake's Ellen's hand)

Ellen: Austin Moon, please take a sit, welcome

Austin: thanks for having me

Ellen: it's a pleasure, I heard your song, and I like it

Austin; (smiles) thank you

Ellen: I wanna ask, what was it like signing a record deal?

Austin: it was an amazing feeling, I remember when I signed it, I was getting excited, I couldn't contain my excitement, that when I got in my limo, I just screamed in excitement!

Ellen: (laughs) really?

Austin: (smiles) yes

Ellen: oh my god (laughs) I wanna know, how it was recording with Timbaland?

Austin: recording with Tim was amazing, I knew he was a good producer, but he's better than I thought he was.

Ellen: you also got to work with Justim Timberlake

Austin: yes. Justin wrote some of my songs, and I was lucky to write some of my own songs with him

Ellen: how many songs did you guys write together?

Austin: about 5 of them.

Ellen: ok, now he will be with us a little bit later to preform his debut single "Double Take" off his debut album, stick around.

(at the end of the show)

Ellen: I said he would be back to perform, and here he is, give it up for Austin Moon

(Austin Moon Double Take)

(verse 1)

Flip the switch, Turn on the lightning

Get it right, show 'em how it's done

Freak it up, no matter how you dress that song

Girl you know, you gotta number one

Go with it, you got'em where you want 'em

Drop the the beat, they need to hear your sound

Play it up, it's coming down to you right now

(chorus)

They wanna know, know, know

Your name, name, name

They want the girl, girl, girl

With game, game, game

And when they look, look, look,

your way, way, way

you gotta make (make), make (make)

make 'em do a double take

Make' em do a double take

Yeah, yeah

(verse 2)

This could be an over night sensation, you and me tearing up the floor

Let it go, this party's up to you right now

(chorus)

They wanna know, know, know

Your name, name, name

They want the girl, girl, girl

With game, game, game

And when they look, look, look,

your way, way, way

you gotta make (make), make (make)

make 'em do a double take

They wanna know, know, know

Your name, name, name

They want the girl, girl, girl

With game, game, game

And when they look, look, look,

your way, way, way

you gotta make (make), make (make)

make 'em do a double take

make 'em do a double take

(guitar solo)

C'mon

(chorus)

They wanna know, know, know

Your name, name, name

They want the girl, girl, girl

With game, game, game

And when they look, look, look,

your way, way, way

you gotta make (make), make (make)

make 'em do a double take

(chorus)

They wanna know, know, know

Your name, name, name

They want the girl, girl, girl

With game, game, game

And when they look, look, look,

your way, way, way

you gotta make (make), make (make)

make 'em do a double take

(end of song)

crowd: (cheers)

Ellen: that was Austin Moon, thank you for watching, see you next time


	10. Meeting Demi Lovato

Chapter 9

Austin pov

So I just performed on Ellen, now I gotta go to a meet & greet at The Grove here in L.A, which is gonna be exciting, because this is the first time I find out if I have any fans. I pull up and I see a lot of teenage girls waiting for me, screaming my name, and they have posters. I am now jumping with excitement, on the inside. I get out and they girls scream louder, and I give auto graphs, and take some pictures, and I go to the table. I walk up and the rest of the crowd just screams. I didn't expect this many people to come out. It's gonna take me awhile to get used to this.

Austin: (sits at the table, and Timbaland walks up)

Timbaland: Austin

Austin: Tim, what are you doing here?

Timbaland: im here to to tell you that Demi is here, she wanted to meet you before we announce the tour dates

Austin: yeah, but it'll have to wait

Timbaland: yeah, you'll meet here during your break in an hour

Austin: alright

Timbaland: (grabs the mic) who's ready?

Crowd; (screams)

Timbaland: alright, let's get it started

(1 hour later0

Austin: (walking to get some lunch, during break, and meet's up with Timbaland)

Hey Tim

Austin: yo, you ready to meet Demi

Austin: yeah, let's do it (walks into a backstage room, and see's Demi) hi, im Austin Moon

Demi: im Demi Lovato, it's nice to meet you

Austin: it's nice to meet you also

Demi: tell me about your self?

Austin: im 14 years old, but I turn 15 in May, im from Miami, I love music, and performing on stage

Demi: that's awesome, I love performing also. I turn 17 in August, and im from Dallas.

(Austin and Demi continue talking for 20 minutes, and they talking, while Austin is eating his lunch)

Timbaland: Austin, your breaks over

Austin: well, it was really nice meting you

Demi: yeah, it's gonna be fun touring with you

Austin: yeah. We, I'll see you later

Demi: yeah. Give me your phone, let me put in my number

Austin: ok (hands her phone)

Demi: (put's in her number) here you go

Austin: (grabs phone) thanks, I'll text you

Demi; alright, bye Austin

Austin: bye Demi

Austin pov

woah, I just met Demi Lovato, that's so cool, but it's time for me to finish my meet & greet.


End file.
